


Copperplate④

by cytus_nono



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 6
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytus_nono/pseuds/cytus_nono





	Copperplate④

里昂拉开车后门，他本想把蜷着的艾达抱下车，但刚碰到她的腰时，艾达就猛地坐了起来——

啪！！！

清脆的，结结实实的，一记耳光。

里昂直接被她打懵了，满脸黑人问号难以置信。

司机在前座笑岔了气儿，把方向盘拍  
得一震一震，随即在里昂幽怨的眼神中勉强止住了夸张的动作。

“Ma'am，到家了，您该下车了。”里昂对艾达说道，退出车门，小心翼翼地掌心向上朝她伸出手。

艾达疑惑地盯着眼前的人几秒钟，显然没听懂他在说什么，但她看到了里昂伸出来的手，于是把手搭上去。

好女孩。里昂把她拉出车门，不得不用一只手托住她柔软的腰，压在手腕上的力量让人感觉她一点也不想站着。老天，求求艾达可别再赏他一巴掌了……

司机忍笑抛给他一个“自求多福”的眼神之后，比了个耍酷的再见手势，驱车扬长而去，留下两个人在原地傻傻地吹汽车尾气和西北风。路上没有行人，昏黄的路灯下，两道细长的影子孤独地投在路面。寒风把艾达的裙角卷起，露出一截光洁的小腿，他不知道艾达穿那么少冷不冷，反正他是挺冷的。女人是不是都拥有抗寒基因什么的。

“我自己会走路。”艾达不耐烦地推开里昂，却又要向前倒去，然后险险地被里昂拉住。她是有多不喜欢肢体接触……喝醉酒了自我防御意识还这么高吗？

“好的好的，我知道您会走路，女王陛下，但是你要拒绝一个想要对您表达忠诚的臣民扶着你吗？”里昂在哄小孩方面不是一般的擅长，他猜既然他身旁的这个人遭受了降智打击，那应该不会比对付一个孩子难到哪儿去。

艾达相当认真地思考了一会儿，如果她现在还有思考能力的话，然后严肃地说：“我想……我不会拒绝……如果我拒绝，会降低我在民众眼里的亲和力。”

还是一个心机不浅的孩子……

但仍然是个孩子……甚至把自己的想法说出来……

“没错就是这样，为了您的民众亲和力，您得忍受住让人扶着。那么我现在要带你走到马路对面去，你能办到吗？”里昂听着嘴里说出的这些话都忍不住给自己一巴掌，设想一下，如果在艾达清醒时对她这么说，大概长期内艾达都不会给他好脸色看了……虽然艾达似乎没有“好脸色”这种东西。

“是的，我会尽力。”

在家门口持枪执勤的保镖看到里昂身上挂着一只艾达的一幕时，向他抛去一个意味深长的眼神。

里昂只好尴尬地避开，他托着艾达走到门前，在她手提包的层层夹层里翻找家门钥匙。

“埃伦……”议员双眼眯成一个危险的弧度，她一只手挂在一个“臣民”的脖子上，倒也没放过骚扰其他“臣民”的机会。

“是！Ma'am！”执勤保镖的脚后跟啪地一收，昂首挺胸，臂间带风敬了个标准的军礼，额角冒出一层冷汗，注意到里昂被打红的侧脸，他心想这个祖宗可千万别找自己什么麻烦。

“家里怎么样？你的孩子都还好吗？”

“Ma'am……我还没有孩子……”

“是这样吗？？”艾达瞬间转换的茫然的眼神反而让保镖不寒而栗。

“没……没有！ma'am，我的孩子们都很好！劳您挂记了！”保镖求胜欲极强地大声报告。

“嗯……替我向南茜问好，还有，你喊得太大声了……我不想被邻居投诉……”

“了解！Ma'am！”保镖立即压低至耳语的音量但仍然在竭力发声。见到艾达没再理他而是把头埋进里昂的领口里，他忍不住松了口气，然后给里昂送去和司机同款的“自求多福”的眼神……

兄弟……撑住啊……

里昂憋屈而郑重地对他点了点头。

这没什么难的，里昂，你能应付好这些，这就像把大象塞进冰箱只需要三步一样简单，你只需要打开冰箱门，把艾达放进去，然后关上冰箱门，就可以离开了。里昂安慰着自己，丝毫没为把艾达比作大象而感到有什么不对劲。

虽然艾达的触感很好，虽然她腰好腿好身体好，虽然她的水润嘴唇时不时蹭过他的脖子什么的，虽然她压在他身上的胸部也很性感什么的，虽然……等等！打住…………但他的手臂已经酸到不行了，他刚才在门口翻找了半天，还试了三把钥匙才成功打开门，甜腻的折磨。

好不容易把艾达从自己身上扒下来，放到沙发上。里昂直起身，揉揉下巴，捂住脸，再揉揉下巴，再捂住脸。他猜自己的脸现在大概相当红，不全是因为那一记耳光。

“为什么你这么可爱？”艾达挑眉看着眼前的人不知所措的模样，语气一本正经得不像是在调情，而像是在陈述某种观察已久的结论。

“…………您喝醉了……ma'am……”酒后发言不能当真酒后发言不能当真酒后发言不能当真……里昂在心里告诫自己。

“我没喝醉，约翰，我可以一字不差的把联邦宪法背出来。”

哪个正常人会给自己保镖表演背诵联邦宪法啊……等等他是不是听错了，约翰？？？里昂五味杂陈，明明他上一秒还在安慰自己不要乱想艾达只是酒后乱发言。

里昂哑然失笑，行吧……约翰就约翰吧，他把她送到家了，仁至义尽，还被泼了一盆冷水，他已经可以心安理得的离开了。

“好了我该走了，再见，ma'am。”他刚想抽身走开，却意外地被艾达抓住。

“这么晚了你还要去哪里？”

你也知道现在很晚了啊……而且女士我真的不是您的约翰……且不说要是明早被您发现我待在贵宅中会大概会死相奇惨，要是被人发现我留下来，怕是饭碗都不保了……而且您的公众形象也……

里昂还沉浸在满腹的抱怨里，冷不丁被艾达一发力拉得坐回沙发上，对方两手抓住他的胳膊，深深垂下头开始自顾自地说胡话：“我好累，约翰，你得理解……我今天接了一个案子，我……看不到任何翻盘的机会……”

她仿佛失忆似的沉默了一分钟，在里昂以为她要睡过去的时候又再度开口，声音细微得几乎不可闻，里昂不得不屏住呼吸才能辨别出她在说什么：“没人相信那个男人是被诬陷的，即使他们相信，也不会去踩这趟浑水，那毕竟可是州长……”

州长……里昂想，这个案子听起来有点耳熟，他猜她大概是在说多年前他那个表亲的案子，原来她那时候就已经结婚了，而现在她的记忆似乎停留在了那个阶段……里昂不知道该说些什么好，只能任由她继续碎碎念。

“但我做不到……如果我一开始就躲得远远的，大概还能对这种不可能翻盘的案子嗤之以鼻，可我接触了他的妻子和孩子，在他们眼里我是唯一的希望……去他妈的人情世故……州长的人快我一步，他们能处理的都处理好了，怎么可能会给我留下破绽呢，我大概是要辜负他们的期待了……我只是一个刑事律师，而州长背后有几十个刑事律师……”艾达的措辞有些混乱，但并不影响里昂听出她冷漠语调中的无奈。

“听着，艾达，”他扶住她的胳膊让她抬起头，直视她双眼的灰蓝色眼瞳认真而坚定，低沉的语调令人信服，“你处理得很好，虽然你没能证明失手杀人的是州长，但你利用警方调查过程中没能遵循正当程序这一漏洞，证明了我那个倒霉表亲是无罪的，案子最终会有惊无险地结束，这一切早就结束了。他们一直很感激你，我也很感激你……救了他。你没辜负他们的期望，一点也没有。”

议员歪头呆呆地听着里昂的话语，失焦的视线对上他的双眼，却又仿佛穿过了他，也不知道她到底听没听进去。

也许是里昂坚定的语气，或者，对艾达来说是“约翰”的语气，安抚了沉浸在过往崩溃中的她，艾达蹙起的眉头逐渐平展，瞳孔依旧无神却仿佛有种傲睨万物的威严。他被她盯得有些发毛……

突然，她屈起一条腿压住里昂的大腿，直起身子，不知什么时候伸到他后脑勺的手猛地揪住了他的金发。

老板手下留情！

里昂疼得刚要龇牙，下一秒她揪着他头发的手蛮横地强迫他仰起头，然后，他被覆上自己的嘴唇的柔软惊到了。

艾达……居高临下地……

吻住了他。

“Ma'am？！”里昂猛然回过神，条件反射后倾，撞到沙发扶手上，膛目结舌。议员不满地再度欺身上前，粗暴地咬住他的下唇。

我的上帝……

从再次相遇以来，他渴望了她多久，他就压抑了自己多久，他知道自己作为一个士兵的自制力有多好，但并不意味着就可以任人三番四次地挑战他的下限。

这可是你先动的手。

里昂仰起头，伸手插进艾达柔软的发间，按住她的后脑便抵住舌尖转守为攻。青丝垂落在他的脸颊，鼻尖尽是淡雅的Hermes香水味，对方紧闭双眼上长长的睫毛被月光镶上银边，止不住地轻颤。他像是融入了这么久以来压抑的苦涩，报复般的啃吮她的双唇，然后在她的舌尖了解到，她喜欢喝甜度最高的香槟，并且相当贪杯。

他的攻城略地极具效率，没纠缠多久就使对方败下阵来，揪着他胸口衣物的手逐渐酥软，一阵隐晦的呜咽溢出唇齿之间，随即在他的脑内炸开，冲刷过每一条神经，勾起他反复抑制的私心。

我想要听到更多，我需要听到更多。更多。更多。

里昂放过她的双唇，猛地发力把她摔进布艺沙发，强劲的双臂支撑着自己的身体架在她上方静静审视着她。议员眼角发红，双眸水汽氤氲，胸口随着她汲取空气而剧烈起伏，素白长腿半屈，腰身不安分地小幅度摆动着。

塞壬？美杜莎？还是别的什么？

里昂大脑一热，俯身亲吻她修长的脖颈，然后是锁骨，尚在运转的理智强迫他谨慎控制力道以防留下任何痕迹，成功使她发出更多难耐的喘息。艾达的轻吟声低得像是无助的幼兽，无需担心它超过墙壁的隔音度数而被外面的保镖听到。

他的吻一路向下，直至她紧致的小腹，议员边揉抓着他头发边把他的脑袋往下推搡。他的面颊蹭过顺滑的裙料，心想，这大概是他这辈子离她最近的机会了……过了今天，他再也不可能像这样亲吻她或者被她亲吻。他的上司此时此刻情迷意乱，任他摆布，且不会记得发生过什么。

只要做事滴水不漏，只要不留下任何可能被她觉察的蛛丝马迹，他甚至能给她口上一轮……像是把舌头挤进议员的下身，随心所欲翻搅逗弄，把她捧上高潮，以获得她更多，更多，更多的，呻吟声。感受她在自己身下颤抖，向他渴求更多，诱导她叫唤他的名字。然后第二天依旧相敬如陌生人，她永远不会知道今晚发生过什么。光是这么想想，里昂就感觉自己的大脑快要被这种背德感烧坏了。

可是他不能。

他不是正人君子很难坐怀不乱，但也决不是只会用下半身思考的动物，君子和野兽并不是只有一线之隔，中间还有很长一段模糊的区间，很难界定某种情况下一个正常人到底会处于灰色区间的哪个数值，偏向哪个边界。当对方是艾达的时候，当一切限制都消失的时候，但想要克制住自己偷吃几块糖果总是变得十分困难。

他缓缓直起身，伸手探向她精致的容貌，哀楚地望向她迷离的双眼，拇指爱怜地摩挲着她的脸颊。如果她什么也记不住，那么这些记忆可以锁在里昂的心里永远尘封，偶尔在阴暗的雨天打开，哀悼他还没开始就已经结束了的感情。可但凡她明天还记得哪怕一个僭越的画面，一切都将天翻地覆无法挽回，他是个成年人，而不是一个会被感情牵制住的毛头小子。一个吻还能解释，但再过头就绝对不行了……

议员合上双眼，下意识地用脸颊缓缓蹭着他温暖的掌心，偏过头把里昂的指尖舔得发痒。她伸出双手胡乱扯着里昂的腰带，试图把这个方形的东西拆下来。

“唔……”艾达闷哼一声，两眼紧闭，双手无力地垂下，最终躺在沙发上停止了一切诱人犯罪的动作。

里昂使了个巧劲把她击晕。

“抱歉，ma'am，谁让你是艾达，而我只是里昂呢。”他扯出一个苦涩的笑容，站起身，修长笔直的身影投射在沙发中衣裙凌乱的人身上。他走到门口的全身镜前，把弄皱的西装缓缓抚平整，扯下领带又慢条斯理地系好，反复检查仪容，确保没有任何不妥后，恢复他一如既往的严肃神情。

他弯腰伸手挤进艾达的后背和沙发之间，把失去意识的女人横抱起来，走向卧室。里昂一手托住她的小腿一手卸下漆面高跟鞋，整齐地摆在床边，掖好被角，最后拨开发丝在她光洁的额头上留下浅浅一吻。

“晚安，ma'am。”

井井有条，一切如初。今夜此处什么都没有发生。

执勤保镖看到里昂走出来，西装一丝不苟，还是忍不住幸灾乐祸调笑一句：“这么久？议员她怎么折腾你的？”

里昂无奈笑笑，扶额：“扶着她在洗手池吐了好久，既然她的酒量这么差怎么还会喝这么多。”

撒起谎来面不改色心不跳，职业素养，职业素养。

“兴许是休息日前的放纵，或者受了什么刺激，谁知道呢，别看她表面对什么都漠不关心，其实她比谁都细心，细心的人善于洞察真相但同时也容易受到伤害……题外话了，早点回家休息吧，士兵。”

“再见。”里昂给他敬了个礼，转身离去。

———————————————————————

关于那个案子，大概参考了辛普森杀妻案，英美法系有个特点是“宁可漏网千人，不能冤枉一个”，即使种种迹象都说明是他杀了妻子，但只要能说服12人陪审团，证明不是只有他有杀妻条件，随便一个路人甲也能具备杀害他妻子条件，就能让他无罪释放，让他漏网。艾达也是利用这点，保护住了被告方。  
（理科菜鸡强行装逼，可能存在理解错误和逻辑错误，表述不是很清楚也不够专业

然后愉快的放飞自我ooc完，就得挽回挽回议员的高冷形象和大兵的严肃形象了


End file.
